No Quiero Perderte! Porfavor
by FlutterClauDash
Summary: Hay veces en que la vida te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, las cosas nunca suceden como tú lo deseas, y todo puede cambiar en un segundo... Y lo peor de todo es: Que algunas veces esas cosas lastiman a los que más amas...


No Quiero Perderte! Por favor…

Hola! Ammm pues no soy muy experta escribiendo fics y pues mas aparte de que no tengo muchas ideas ni creatividad pero en fin… Estafue una nueva idea que se me ocurrió de repente, tendrá romance, drama y no se, lo que a mi cabeza se le ocurra heheh… Bueno espero que sea de su agrado este primer capitulo y si merezco un Review o apesto, díganmelo profavorcito hahah XD

Bueno y como siempre: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran todo seria puro K-L-A-I-N-E-!) Son de Ryan Murphy y los demás escritores de Glee y de Fox.

* * *

_Hay veces en que la vida te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, las cosas nunca suceden como tú lo deseas, y todo puede cambiar en un segundo... Y lo peor de todo es: Que algunas veces esas cosas lastiman a los que más amas…_

* * *

Yo, Kurt Hummel, tengo todo lo que pudiera pedir en el mundo, Tengo una familia que me ama y siempre estará para mi; tengo amigos que amo y nunca me han fallado ni lo harán; y lo mas importante: Tengo una hermosa vida con mi novio, Blaine Anderson.

Después de graduarme de McKingley y estudiar en NYADA, regresé a Lima por Blaine, lo esperé hasta que terminara la preparatoria y luego, nos fuimos a Nueva York para iniciar una nueva vida perfecta juntos.

Ahora tenemos 25 años y aun sentimos cada día como si fuera el primero. Cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada noche que compartimos juntos, en fin todo.

Solo había algo que me preocupaba mucho de que afectara en nuestra relación: Nuestro Trabajo. Nuestros horarios no coincidían, así que casi no podíamos vernos en el día. Yo convertí uno de mis sueños realidad siendo un reconocido actor de Broadway. Mientras que Blaine se convirtió en un cantante famoso.

Siempre estábamos ocupados, yo ensayando para mis obras casi todos los días, y Blaine grabando o escribiendo canciones, o algo como eso.

Total, Blaine no esta en NY ahora, fue a un viaje de gira. Aun recuerdo las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos…

* * *

_FlashBack_

Blaine llegó a nuestro departamento con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Me abrazó, y de alguna forma me sorprendió un poco, creo que me tomó por sorpresa…

−Cariño, te tengo una noticia que amarás! Es genial!− Dijo.

−Si que pasa, hermoso?− Besé sus labios en un movimiento rápido y tierno.

−Me vuelves loco cuando me dices hermoso, lo sabes…?− Pegó su cuerpo al mío empujando su cadera un poco contra la mía, y acercó su cara lentamente para besar mi cuello…

−Vamos bebe, cuéntame que pasa y contrólate.− Lo empujé un poco de mi notando su cara llena de lujuria con una mezcla juguetona y tierna.

−Está bien, bueno recuerdas cuando mi disco vendió muchas copias y todo eso? – Dijo ya mas tranquilo.

−Si, si lo recuerdo. – Le contesté con una pequeña risita que escapó de mis labios.

−Ok entonces, gracias a eso la disquera decidió que lo mejor para mi y mi carrera ahora sería irme de gira por un tiempo, Y acepté!− Me dijo con una evidente felicidad en sus ojitos.

−Ahh si? E-eso es genial Blaine! Solo una cosa… Amm por cuanto tiempo te irás…?− Me escuché a mi mismo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo quería parecer feliz por el.

−Ohh si, eso. No será mucho tiempo… Tal vez unos 3 o 4 meses.− Me contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada más seria.

−T-tres o cuatro m-meses? Ohh que bien cariño… Te extrañare mucho pero me alegro bastante por ti.− Le contesté. Sabía que iba a extrañarlo, pero debía apoyarlo. Aparte, estaba feliz por el de alguna forma.

−Oww yo también te extrañare mucho amor, pero cuando vuelva tratare de estar mucho mas tiempo contigo.− Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

−No, no hay problema, está bien…− No quiero que se preocupe por mi, por eso siempre digo eso.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Ok, me iré dentro de una semana mas, solo quiero que lo sepas.−

−Claro amor, esta bien…−

−Ahora mi amor estoy muy cansado y quisiera descansar un poco, así que creo que iré a dormir ya.− Se alejó de mi antes dejando un beso tierno sobre mis labios con un –Te Amo.− y un –Yo igual te amo.− Por mi parte.

Después se fue hacia la habitación mientras yo lo observaba tranquilamente alejarse… Perdido en mis propios pensamientos.

_Fin FlashBack_

* * *

Ahora yo estaba solo. La gira de Blaine se extendió un poco mas, a 6 o 7 meses o algo así. Él me llama a veces y pregunta como estoy, yo solo le digo que estoy bien, que lo extraño mucho y que me ha ido bien en mis obras… Él me dice que quisiera esta ahí para verme, pero le digo que no hay problema, que todo esta bien. No quiero que él se preocupe por mí, siento como que lo hago sentir culpable o ese tipo de cosas, y pues obviamente no quiero eso.

Solo sé que cuando el vuelva todo será como antes, todo será lo mismo de nuevo. En este tiempo que esté sin el, solo seguiré normalmente con mi vida hasta que el regrese. O almenos, eso quiero pensar…


End file.
